Miya Rocky and the new life
By The Minecraftian Creeper previously: Welcome to the Creep Patrol Next: Meeting the Boyfriend Summary: Chloe and her precious daughter Miya, had a rough life before the Creep Patrol, and Miya is having nightmares about it. Chloe explains to Rocky that Miya's father, Kim, had abandoned her when she was first born, and Miya is scared he might come back for to take her away, and Chloe has a hard time calming her down. Rocky on the paw knows a few secrets about children even though he's never had to take care of any before. Rocky assures Miya that he will protect her, no matter what. Miya starts to take a liking to Rocky and wants him to be her new dad. Will Rocky say yes to this offer? Or will he become just like Kim and leave her sad and scared? Newly Introduced Characters: First Kim (Mentioned) Story: One day, in the continent of Minecraftia, in the Creeper Mine, everypup was out playing and being happy as dogs usually do, except one little puppy, brown with white spots. It was Miya she was having nightmares again last night, and now she's crying in her mother's paws hugging oh so tightly to make her calm. But nothing was working, and Chloe was beginning to cry as well. She never wanted what had happened to her only daughter. Chloe: "I'm so sorry Miya, if only I can make you happy." She lied Miya on her spider shaped pillow, and went to get her some water. When she left, Rocky saw her on her pillow crying and went to comfort her. Her crying was loud, but he didn't care. He picked her head up, and not only hugged her, but started gently stroking her shoulder. She seemed to cry a lot softer when he did that. Finally she stopped crying slightley and opened her eyes, and spoke in a soft, and sad tone. Miya: "H-hi m-mr. Rocky, what...(sniff) are you doing here?" Rocky: "I heard crying and to see whats the matter." Miya: "I...I had a nightmare." Rocky: "That's not good" Chloe came in just then, but she stopped when she saw Rocky, and she hid behind the door. Rocky started humming a short melody, and within a minute Miya fell back to sleep with a smile, while Rocky pulled a blanket over her. Chloe came in again, and looked in aww as she saw Rocky gently patting Miya on her happy head. Chloe: "H-how...did you..." Rocky looked at her not surprised at all. Chloe started to cry again. Chloe: "Thank you...Thank you." Rocky: "What happened?" Chloe wasn't sure how to explain it. Chloe: "Her father, Kim, abondoned her and I when she was little." Rocky saw the tears in her eyes, he knew she felt bad for Miya, and he did too. Chloe: "It was on the day of her birth, he saw her, before he didn't even know I was pregnant with her. And he sayed that he wasn't ready for this, and he left. It was very hard for her. And now she is afraid might come back to take her." Rocky: "Don't think that it's your fault. It was his choice, and she deserves a better father." He walked out, but Chloe remained still, trying to think about what he was saying. She brought the water to Miya and put a paw on the Chocolate lab/dalmatian pup, tears still falling from her eyes. Miya opened her eyes again. Miya: "Mommy, can Mr. Rocky be my new daddy." Chloe stopped crying and glanced quickly at Miya's smile, shocked by her question. Chloe: "But I thought you said you never wanted another." Miya: "I know, but I trust him. He makes me feel safe." Chloe smiled at her, and hugged her. Chloe "I don't know sweety, mabye I can ask him if he would be ok with that." Miya: "Ok" Smiles and goes back to sleep. Chloe never thought Miya to smile like this, she smiled before, but just not like this. Chloe knew she had to get Rocky to say yes, otherwise Miya would probably never be happy again. She walked out of the room and when she did... CRASH!!! Marshal: "Sorry Chloe, hey I was wondering, do you guys have Pup Pup Boogie in this world?" Choe grinned. Chloe: "Yeah, wanna play?" Marshal: "Heck yes!" So they played for a while, until Rocky came. Chloe & Marshal: "And tail spin!!!" CRASH!!! Rocky laughed a little. Rocky: "Hey guys" Chloe: "Rocky, I wanted to ask you something in private." So Rocky and Chloe went up the Creeper Mine elevator platform. Rocky: "What a neat elevator." They finally reached Michael's mansion, then went upstairs to the library. Rocky: "Uh... is that a librarian zombie?" Chloe: "Oh yeah, he doesn't eat living things though... mabye rats, but we also have a skeleton chef, he make good pancakes and other stuff too." Rocky: " Interesting." They went up more stairs and finally reached the balcony. Chloe looked over the netherbrick fences and felt the nice wind on her ears. She turned and faced Rocky, a worried look on her face. Chloe: "Rocky, I don't know how, but Miya feels safe around you. How did you do it." Rocky: "Well if you think about it, you and I were both children at one point right?" Chloe: "Ok" Rocky: "So I always try to remember my puppyhood days. I remember what I liked and didn't like. But what I especially liked was when my mom gently stroke my shoulder while hugging me. It was like... a hug with motion." Chloe: "I saw it, I saw you stroking. That's the calming action?" Tilts her head. Rocky: "Yeah, she wants to feel safe." Chloe: "Well, in that case, Miya says she wants you to be her new father. I told her I would ask. So... will go out on a date with me." Rocky smiled Rocky: "Sure, if it makes Miya happy, it makes me happy." Chloe looked at him, is she making the right choice, but then again, he does take great care. She has decided, she is going to make her only daughter happy. Chloe: "So where should we meet then." Rocky: "Um... the beach mabye." Chloe: "Oh goodness, I can't, I am hydrophobic." Rocky: "Well so am I, but I didn't say we had to go in the water." Chloe: "You are afraid of water? I don't believe you." Rocky: "I wouldn't even put my paws in a bathtub" Chloe: "Really" Rocky: "You'd have to force me into it." Chloe couldn't help it anymore she let out a small chuckle. Chloe: "Well I guess we could go, but I'll need to take Miya, I don't want to be too far from her." Rocky: "Well that alright mabye she can play in the sand or something." Later, at the beach, Miya Rocky and Chloe were on a picnic mat having lunch. After eating Miya decided to play in the sand, while Rocky and Chloe were talking, suddenly a stranger appeared with with a small sac. He came up to Miya while Rocky and Chloe were distracted, but all of a sudden Rocky had a sense that Miya was in trouble, (this will be explained later in a different story) and rushed to Miya and pounced on the guy and growled. Rocky: "Drop the sac, and walk away!" The man had no choice, Rocky was on top of him, so he dropped the sac and Rocky stepped off, and the man ran away. Rocky: "Are you ok Miya, did he hurt you?" Miya: "I'm ok, and no he didn't" Chloe: "You saved Miya! You are the father she deserves." Rocky smiled at Miya. Miya: "Does this mean that Mr. Rocky will be my new daddy." Chloe chucled Chloe: "Not yet hon, we'd have to get married first, and it would take a while for that to happen" Rocky: "Yeah, it might be a while." Back to the Creeper Mine... Michael: "So you did this to protect Miya and make her happy?" Rocky: "Yeah!" Michael: "You know, I do know alot of people, and a lot of those people actually owe me. If you want I can probably help you get married in within a week." Rocky: "Really, that would be great." Michael: "Cool, here take this then." Gives him a box wth a ring." Later... Rocky: "Hey Chloe" Chloe: "Yes Rocky?" Rocky: Pulls out the box and opens it "Will you marry me" Chloe was surprised, he asked her only after a few days of meeting her. Rocky: "Michael said he could get us married within a week, if it's ok with you." Chloe: "Well... I geuss it might make Miya happy, and Creeper can do almost anything... ok, yes." She smiled so brightly, that when Rocky saw it, he thought of how Miya smiled when he first officially met her. Meanwhile with the man from earlier who tried to steal Miya, he was in Gaylord's greifer kingdom with an angry Gaylord. Gaylord: "You COWARD! Do you know how much power I could have gained, if you hadn't have messed up." Petty Criminal: "I tried, there was a father I think and..." Gaylord smacked him in the face causing him to fall. Gaylord: "She doesn't have a father anymore you idiot!!! Petty Criminal: "W-why does it have to be that specifc dog?" Gaylord: "Good question, I'm glad you asked. This peticular... eh dog... has specail powers she doesn't know about. She is the sorceress of the Master Door." The criminal went silent as Gaylord crept up to him. Gaylord: "...And because you failed to capture her, you will be punished." Petty criminal: "Noooooooooooo" A few days later, Chloe and Rocky got married, and Miya even got to be the flower girl, Michael was even in a green tuxedo, because of his adiction to be the Creeper. And Miya, Chloe, and Rocky lived happily as a family. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia